It's Only Change
by R4zorSt4r
Summary: He was like a broken record. Perfect before, and now almost useless. All because of one dumb accident that cost one life and one happiness. ONE-SHOT


_**If you ask someone if they are scared of change and they say no they are lying. No one likes change, but it's a part of life. And to not accept something that is part of life, is almost to admit you wish to die...**_

_Useless_

_Worthless_

_Broken_

"You aren't good for anything, you stupid worthless colt." The violet pony snarled, kicking the yellow one in the face.

The yellow one stumbled to the ground, reddish liquid oozing out of his nose. "N-No I'm n-not." He stammered, stumbling over his words. God why couldn't he talk right for once?

The violet bully laughed. "You couldn't prove it if you tried."

Silver tears began to slide down his golden face. "Y-yeth I c-can."

"Alright then, prove you're not worthless. I dare you."

He stumbled to his hooves. Trying to look defiant. "I c-can and I w-will."

The violet colt snorted before turning around and walking away.

The yellow colt got up and wiped the blood away from his nose and shook the dust and dirt out of his coat. He trotted over to a puddle and looked at his reflection.

_Just like new._

_No. _A voice in his brain hissed back. _You'll never be just like new again._

But he did what he always did when his brain talked back to him, he ignored it.

Well, he tried.

Eventually, when he was satisfied with how well he hid his other injuries, he trotted through town, ignoring the sympathetic looks everyone gave him as he trotted by.

Suddenly a pink blur appeared in front of him, causing him to jump back with a yelp of surprise. The blur materialized into a bouncing pink pony.

"Someone looks sad! Don't worry! Pinkie's here to make you smile!" The mare said with a squee of delight. Before the colt could speak, the mare dragged him into a nearby building, a popular bakery, Sugarcube Corner.

The mare bounced up and down. "Do you like cupcakes?"

"Uhh…" The colt stammered. "Y-yeah, I g-gueth I d-do."

The mare squeed again and brought out a tray of cupcakes. The cupcakes were blue with pink icing. He reached forward to grab one in his teeth. He pulled out one of the ones on the edge and ate it.

"Do you like it?" The mare asked, voice brimming with joy.

"It's d-del-delici- good." He said, stumbling over words too complicated for him.

The mare smiled. "You wanna help me make some more?"

The colt smiled and nodded.

The mare trotted over to the kitchen. She flicked her tail towards a cabinet. "Can you get the flour?"

He nodded and walked over to the cabinet and stood on his hind legs and a stool. He gripped the corner of the bag in his teeth and pulled it out. The flour slipped out of his teeth and hit him in the chest, causing him to fall over.

He stumbled to his hooves and looked at the mare. The bag of flour and dumped all over her.

"I'm thorry…" He said, drooping his head.

"You know what? You can go, I'll make the cupcakes." She sighed.

The colt's ears fell and he walked away, and out of the bakery.

He trotted through town once more, looking for a pony he could help.

_I can do this._

_No you can't. _The voice growled._ You're useless and broken._

Eventually he made it to a farm. An orange mare was sitting by a tree in the farm.

The colt grinned and walked over to her.

"H-Hello?" He stuttered once he reached her.

Her eyes blinked open. "Can I help you?"

"I w-wath j-jutht w-wondering if I c-could h-help out a l-little." He stammered.

The mare closed her eyes thoughtfully. "There is one thing. I'm planning to do some work in the barn's basement later. Can you bring a lantern down there for me? Don't light it though."

He smiled and nodded. The mare got to he hooves and handed him the lantern next to her. He gripped it in his teeth and ran off. Flapping his wings to pick up speed. His red and blue mane whipped against his face. Eventually he made it to the barn. He slowed his pace and trotted inside. A door in the floor was propped open and he stepped into it, still gripping the lantern.

_What did she say? Bring the lantern in the basement and light it, right._

He saw a box of matches on a shelf nearby and pulled one out with his teeth and lit it. The flame singed his nose and he dropped in on a bag, the bag caught light and burned away very quickly. Dread pierced his heart when he heard a voice behind him.

"What in tarnation? I smell smoke!" He whipped his head around to see the mare Staring at the burnt spot on the floor in horror.

"I'm thorry…" He apologized, hanging his head.

"That was the savings for redoing the barn! I told you not to light the lantern! Get out of my farm!" She snapped.

The colt took off with a squeal of fear.

He trotted through town once more, head low.

_That's only two mistakes… That's okay..._

_You used to not make any, now you're worthless._

_SHUT UP!_

He glanced upward and the skies. They were cloudy.

_That's it! I can clear the skies!_

Flapping his wings hard he floated up into the sky less than gracefully. When he finally made it to the top cloud he was tired, but determined. With a hefty kick, a bolt of lightning shot down, and he heard a shriek.

A livid cyan pegasus flew up to his cloud. Her rainbow mane was singed badly. "Now what the hay was that for?!"

"I'm thorry…" He said, hanging his head.

The pegasus snarled. "You should be! Now go away!" She swatted him with a hoof, causing him to slip off the cloud and plummet to the ground.

He landed in a bush, which softened his fall. He poked his head out to see a round building.

Everyone knew Carousel Boutique. It was run by a white unicorn with a purple mane, although he couldn't remember her name. And said boutique was his next stop.

_Ha! You're so useless you can't even remember a pony's name!_

He put a hoof to his head as if he had a headache, and he did. The voices had occupied his mind since the accident, and he hated all of them.

He knocked on the door with a hoof, and an irate white unicorn answered.

"You!" She snapped.

"W-what?!" He said, stepping back.

She snorted with anger. "You ruined my bushes! I just had them trimmed! And I heard what you've been doing!"

He stepped back in fear. "I-I'm thorry!"

She did not reply, but simply slammed the door.

The golden colt hung his head and walked away.

Well, he screwed more things up.

A lavender unicorn needed his help stocking shelves in her library, and he knocked over a book shelf and broke her horn. Horns grow back in about a week but it still hurt.

And a cream colored pegasus needed his help feeding birds, but he knocked the nest out of the tree and broke the eggs inside. She ran off crying.

He went back to the place where him and Night Splash last spoken. And sure enough, the violet unicorn colt was there.

He snorted in amusement. "I heard how 'helpful' you were. I knew you were useless."

He walked over to the yellow pegasus and put a hoof on his shoulder, and the pegasus instantly felt uncomfortable.

"Listen bud. I want you to know something. No one likes you." He said, as if he should have known this the whole time.

"P-pleathe tht-thtop t-touching m-me…" He stammered.

Night cocked his head to the side. "I don't think anyone actually _could_ like a failure like you."

"W-why are y-you t-touching m-me?" He stuttered, starting to shiver.

Night cocked his head to the other side. "I don't think liking a useless idiot like you is a thing that could ever even happen."

"W-why w-won't th-the w-weird t-touching tht-thtop!?" He said, beginning to cry.

Night snorted. "You big baby, I'm only touching your shoulder."

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

Night whipped around to see a teal pegasus filly, about their age walking towards them.

The unicorn colt's eyes widened and he stepped away from the pegasus colt. "What!?"

She stepped towards him. "I said leave him alone. Just because he has brain damage doesn't mean he's suddenly your toy to abuse!"

"But he's not normal!"

Her eyes narrowed. "_You're_ not normal! He's an ordinary colt, just wanting happiness, like all of us, but _you_, you just take joy in taking it away from others and _that's _not normal."

"But I just-"

"Leave."

"But-"

"_Now_."

Night glanced wildly at the two pegasi before darting off.

The teal filly walked over to him. "Are you okay?"

He scraped his hooves on the dirt. "Y-Yeth. I'm alright..."

She smiled and held out a hoof. "I'm Seashore, you?"

"Tharthtrike."

"Sweet name Starstrike. Hey wait, you don't have a cutie mark yet!" She said in shock, staring at his flank.

_Well there goes my first and only friend._

"Y-yeah I d-don't." He stuttered.

She giggled. "I'll help you with that! How about tomorrow after school I teach you how to skateboard?"

He perked up. "Th-that thounds g-great!"

She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

He stared at her as she left.

_My friend. She's my friend._

His thoughts trailed to his only other friend he could remember. He was with him during the accident.

He couldn't remember much about the accident, or much about what his life was like before. They say he was flying, and was electrocuted. His friend was as well. Although he didn't make it.

He didn't know what scared him more.

The fact that maybe his life was perfect before the accident took it all away.

Or that once upon a time,

Night Splash was his best friend.

_You want something that's constant._

_And I only wanted to be me._

_You were so disappointed_

_to see me unravel so easily_

_It's only change._

_It's only everything I know._

_It's only change._

_And I'm only changing…_

**[A/N] Yes it's finally finished! I wrote this with no power and no internet but I'm still quite proud of my memory of song lyrics, I always had a knack for remembering them. Although I couldn't remember the whole song XD.**

**Also, if you didn't know, Starstrike's thing with the th instead of s is supposed to be a lisp of some sort. And for reference, Star is a golden colt with a half red and half blue mane and green eyes. Night Splash is a dark violet unicorn colt with a white mane with two jagged black streaks and his cutie mark is a lightning bolt, because he's good at destructive magic, and he has yellow eyes, and Seashore is a teal pegasus with a red mane and her cutie mark is a white skateboard, and she had reddish-magenta eyes, just incase anyone needs reference, mostly for myself though haha lol. Oh yeah and the song at the end is "Still" by Ben Folds, I really like it. And the quote at the beginning I saw in a fanfic somewhere so, if anyone has a source it'd be nice.**

**So… Um… Yeah..**


End file.
